This invention generally relates to fastening devices to fasten trim covers to foam pads of vehicle seat assemblies. More specifically, this invention relates to fastening devices that allow contouring and bending along a surface of the foam pad.
Conventional vehicle seat assemblies include a trim cover, which functions to provide a comfortable seating surface for an occupant, and a foam pad, which functions to provide a cushion support for the occupant. Some of the conventional vehicle seat assemblies also include hook-and-loop fasteners provided in a rectangular pattern along the surface of the foam pad to fasten the trim cover to the foam pad. While the conventional hook-and-loop materials contour along the surface of the foam pad, they do not bend along the surface of the foam pad. In other words, the conventional hook-andloop materials extend within a first dimension (the xe2x80x98xxe2x80x99 dimension) and contour within a second dimension (the xe2x80x98zxe2x80x99 dimension), but do not bend into a third dimension (the xe2x80x98yxe2x80x99 dimension).
Because the hook and loop fasteners do not bend along the surface of the foam pad, the hook and loop fasteners must be provided in many small strips and must be individually placed along the surface of the foam pad to form the rectangular pattern. The cost of numbering, storing, and assembling each individual hook and loop fastener is a significant cost.
Accordingly, this invention provides for a vehicle seat assembly and fastening device that overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the conventional techniques in the art. The invention also provides for a fastening device that contours and bends along the surface of the foam pad, thereby replacing the individual hook and loop fasteners of the current techniques in the art and reducing the number of parts needed to fasten the trim cover to the foam pad. The invention also provides for a method for providing the vehicle seat assembly and the fastening device.
Briefly, the invention includes a vehicle seat assembly having a trim cover, a foam pad, and a fastening device, which includes a supporting member contourable and bendable along a surface of the foam pad. The fastening member includes a first section fastened to said foam pad and a second section having a first surface engaged with a corresponding fastening member and a second surface opposite the first surface fastened to the supporting member.